Nothing Else Matters
by Shinigami Baby
Summary: Trowa deals with a painful loss... *sniff*


Okay, this was my first stab *no pun intended, sorry!* at a Deathfic. I'm not paticularly proud of this, but it isn't as good as my other stuff. And get a load of this: It's NOT a humor fic!!! *gasp!* All standard warnings apply here, minna-san. If Trowa being in love with Quatre just ain't your thang, then don't bother reading this. I'm sick of all this "they're gay-they're not gay" bullshit. So from now on, I'm just not gonna bother reviewing other fics. Shinigami forbid I have a fucking opinion. Apparently, when people beg for reviews, they can't take negative criticism. AND YES, THERE IS A BIG FUCKING DIFFERENCE BETWEEN NEGATIVE CRITICISM AND FLAMING! So, here's a big FUCK YOU to anyone who has a problem with me... OhYeah, no humor in this one. Grab some tissues.  
  
'thinking'  
"talking"  
*****=flashback  
::song lyrics::  
  
  
"Nothing Else Matters"- A Deathfic *sob!*  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
  
Quatre looked over his shoulder and smiled. "It's over... the war is finally over."  
  
Trowa smiled faintly. "Hai, Little One..."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Quatre closed his eyes. "I just wanted to tell you... that I..."  
  
Trowa waited in silence. Minutes passed. "Quatre?"  
  
  
Duo jumped happily out of his Gundam Deathscythe Hell and waitied for either Heero or Wufei to come down first... it was Heero. Duo ran over to Heero and pounced onto him so hard, that both boys fell onto the cement. Heero rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"It's over, Heero... IT'S OVER!" Duo exclaimed happily.  
  
Heero only nodded, then pushed Duo up off of him.   
  
Duo heard Wufei hit the ground next and jumped up off Heero to pounce on Wufei. "Oi! Wu-man!" Duo cried happily. Wufei smiled and patted Duo's back. "Hey, why haven't Trowa and Quatre come down yet?" Duo wondered. He looked up into SandRock's open cockpit and the smile faded.  
  
"KAAAAAAAATOOOOOOOORUUUUUUU!" Duo heard Trowa shout frantically.  
  
Duo climbed quickly up the leg of SandRock and make it onto the hatch. For the first time in a long time... Duo Maxwell was quiet.   
  
"Oi, what's going on up there?" Wufei shouted to Duo.  
  
Duo looked down at Wufei and shook his head.  
  
"N-nani?" Wufei asked quietly.  
  
"Trowa... I'm so sorr-"  
  
"Don't." Trowa snapped.  
  
"Nani?" Duo asked.  
  
"... Just... just don't, Duo." Trowa said, his voice shaky. He walked over to Quatre's limp body and brushed the sweaty blonde bangs off his angel's forehead.  
  
"You loved him, didn't you, Trowa?" Duo asked, almost unaudible.  
  
Trowa nodded. "I wish I could have told him that."  
  
"I'm sure he knew." Duo said, feeling himself crying as he remembered a conversation between himself and Quatre that took place just hours before...  
  
*****  
  
Duo was walking down the hall, getting into his flight suit when he noticed Quatre. "Oi, Quatre. What's shakin'?"  
  
Quatre blushed. "Anou... Duo? Could I talk to you for just a sec?"  
  
"Sure, I'm here for ya." Duo sat down on the floor. "So, what's up, Q?"  
  
Quatre nervously pressed his two index fingers together. "How... how do you tell someone you love them?" He asked.  
  
"You just come right out and say it." Duo said smiling. "Why? You haven't told Trowa that yet?"  
  
Quatre's jaw dropped. "How do you know it's Trowa!?"  
  
"I can see it in the way you look at him, how you act around him, that kinda stuff. So you love him?" Duo asked.  
  
"So much I can't think straight sometimes." Quatre answered blushing even redder. "So... so I just come out and say it?"  
  
Duo nodded. "Yup."  
  
Quatre smiled. "Once we get back to Earth... I'll tell him then."  
  
*****  
  
Trowa wrapped his arms around the blood-drenched body and buried his face in Quatre's chest. He quietly began to sob.  
  
"I'll leave you alone now." Duo said, climbing down SandRock.  
  
"What is it?" Wufei asked.  
  
"He... he's dead, Wufei. Quatre's dead." Duo said quietly. It felt so weird to say something like that. 'Quatre's dead...' Duo thought. He just couldn't believe it.  
  
'Dead?' Wufei thought. 'This must be some sick joke Maxwell is trying to play.' Wufei smiled. "Nice joke, Maxwell, but try something that's actually funny next time." He started to walk away.  
  
Duo grabbed his arm. "Do you think I'd joke about something like THIS?" His expression was rather severe. "He was one of my best friends!"  
  
'Was!?' Wufei's smile faded. "H-he... Quatre is really...?"  
  
Duo nodded.   
  
Wufei fell to his knees. "Why!? The war's over now! No one has to die anymore!!!"  
  
Duo rested a reassuring hand on Wufei's shoulder. "I know..."  
  
  
Up in the cockpit...  
  
"This is all *her* fault, Little One." Trowa said to Quatre. "She did this to you. I'm going to kill her for taking you away from me." He kissed Quatre's cheek and held his body closer. "I'll kill her..."  
  
That night, Rasid offered to house the four pilots while everyone grieved over Quatre's death. The large Arabian man, who seemed so strong on his exterior, was apparently very fragile when it came to his "Quatre-sama". He was a total wreck, forgetting small details like where the bedrooms were. How convienient that Trowa wound up in Quatre's old room.  
  
"You can stay in here, Trowa." Rasid said, eyes brimming with tears, as he led Trowa into Quatre's old room.  
  
'It smells like him in here...' Trowa thought, inhaling as much as he could.  
  
"Oyasumi, Trowa." Rasid said, leaving the room.  
  
"Oyasumi." Trowa said in return, shutting the door and locking it. He let out a deep sigh and walked over to Quatre's desk. For many minutes, he just sat there, thinking of absolutely nothing at all. Then his eyes fell on a picture that was on the desk in a small silver picture frame. He picked it up and studied it.   
  
It was obviously a group picture at one time, but everyone else had been cut out of the picture and only he and Quatre were in it. They were dueting. Trowa smiled. For the life of him, he couldn't remember when the picture was taken, but he could remember the song. The song he and Quatre always played together. THEIR song.   
  
Trowa placed the picture back on the desk and walked across the room to the bed, where he had thrown his bag. He opened it and pulled out his flute.  
  
*****  
  
"You start, Quatre." Trowa said softly.  
  
Quatre smiled. "I always start though! Why don't you start for a change?"  
  
"... I don't know."  
  
Quatre laughed. "Okay, okay FINE. I'll start." He tucked the violin under his chin and began to play.   
  
Trowa waited until the right time, then joined with his flute.  
  
They played for almost over an hour before Duo barged in. "Oh, sorry guys, heh." Duo apologized, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Trowa frowned. He didn't like to have an audience when he played. It made him very uncomfortable. This was odd, coming from someone who *works* for audiences. But this wasn't a knife throwing act he shared with his sister. This was Quatre and his music. He admitted to himself that he was a bit greedy. That he wanted Quatre only for himself. But he'd never say it out loud... or at least, not to anyone but the walls in his bedroom.  
  
"Daijoubu, Duo-kun." Quatre said brightly. "You can watch if you'd like."  
  
'NO!' Trowa thought. 'I want to be alone with him, he's MINE, damn it...'  
  
"Nah." Duo said. "I just got lost on my way to Heero's room, that's all. Sorry if I interrupted anything. Ja." Duo shut the door and left. His footsteps could be hear barreling down the hallway.  
  
The frown was still plastered on Trowa's normally stoic face. Quatre noticed it instantly.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked. "Are you alright?"  
  
Trowa looked up from his flute. "Nani?"  
  
"I said 'Are you alright?', Trowa. You seemed... I dunno... kinda mad." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He put the flute back in the cabinet.  
  
"No, no. It doesn't go there." Quatre said.  
  
Trowa looked at him questioningly. 'This is where I got it from...' he thought to himself.  
  
Quatre smiled and put the flute to Trowa's heart. "I want you to have it."  
  
"Hontou?" Trowa asked, surprised.  
  
Quatre nodded. "Hai! Now we can duet anytime we want."  
  
Trowa looked down at the flute and smiled. It was honestly the best thing ever given to him.  
  
*****  
  
He looked down at the flute in his hands and sighed. "I'll start this time." He said quietly as he put the flute to his lips and played an old Earth song.  
  
::Little flower I see  
You know the very place you must be  
Right there  
Blooming at me feet  
Perfect and complete  
Innocent and bright  
Each day you give yourself to the light  
  
You sway in any gentle wind  
And you bring such pleasure to my eyes  
You drink your fill of summer rain  
And I know  
This vision will not die  
Watching you bloom peacefully  
Sweet little flower  
You know where you must be  
  
Little flower, I pray  
That I may be like you one day  
So pure, the Earth below my feet  
Perfect and complete  
Innocent and bright  
Each day I'll give myself to the light  
  
I'll learn to dance in any wind  
I will grow stronger and more kind  
I'll bless the sunshine and the rain  
Living on -- and when I say goodbye  
Somewhere I'll bloom peacefully  
Sweet little flower  
I'll know where I must be::  
  
The next morning, Trowa found himself on the floor, of all places. He grabbed at his head. "Shimatte... what the hell did I drink?" He asked himself. He vaguely remembered after playing his flute. He went down to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine. He brought it up to his room and must have drank a lot of it.  
  
Trowa sat up groggily and climbed into the bed. The pillows smelled like Quatre's hair. Trowa clenched his eyes shut. 'Even in death you torture me, Little one...' he thought. 'Once she gets back on Earth, I can rest... finally rest.' Trowa thought. 'And you will be able to rest too, dear Quatre.'  
  
  
A few weeks later...  
  
"Trowa... I don't know if you did the right thing or not, but I commend you for acting on your feelings. Heh, 'acting on your feelings'. God, I sound like Heero. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing right now. You know... I think I'm the only one that really understood what was going on between you and Quatre. Heero and Wufei seemed pretty shocked when I told them why you left that day to kill Dorothy. All you took with you was your flute and Heero's gun..."  
  
Duo took a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
  
"... sorry, I just get kinda emotional. I'm sure you an' Quatre are laughing at what an ass I'm making of myself, but I don't care. From what Heero says, I act like an ass most of the time anyway."  
  
Duo knelt down and placed a rose on each grave.  
  
"At least you two are finally together, so nothing else matters." He smiled. "Take care of him, Quatre."  
  
Duo stood up and walked away.  
  
  
END  
  
You know... I think it's a rule somewhere in GW fanfics that if you're gonna do a Deathfic, make it Quatre who dies. Seriously. Of all the Deathfics I've read, they've all been Quatre ones. Kinda sad, I know, but in a way, isn't it kinda funny too? Okay, anyway, if you don't understand what happened in the fic, here's a brief summary: Dororthy stabbed Quatre in a sword fight. On the way to Earth, he bled. A LOT. By the time they got back to Earth, Quatre died. Trowa was sad, so he killed Dorothy, then himself so he could join Quatre. At the end, Duo was saying goodbye to them. There. Okay, jaaa! 


End file.
